Caught in the Act
by eclarefanaticxoxo
Summary: Clare didn't like the flirting Fiona was giving her, but she sure liked the action...that is, until they were interrupted. A little Eclare...and then some Cliona!


**A/N: When I watched this scene, I was rotflmao. I mean, it really was just funny. But then I thought, "Why is Fiona looking at Clare like that?". It really seemed like Fiona was a bit flirtatious, at least, I my twisted little mind. But, you have to admit, Fiona and Clare would be cute, right? Well, enjoy! Scene in this is kind of racy so…you've been warned!**

"Guess she's not coming," Adam mumbled sadly, glancing down at the table covered in the checkered tablecloth, embarrassed he had actually thought she might show up. What was wrong with him? Their make out sessions probably meant nothing. He was a transgender sophomore. She was a hot senior. The chance of them having a relationship? Microscopic.

Eli and Clare tried to shrug it off, feeling bad for their friend. An awkward silence was just beginning to settle over when a cheerful, familiar voice called out.

"Hello!" Fiona cried, coming over to plop herself down into a chair, earning friendly but wary glances from Eli and Clare. Adam's face lit up with joy. Maybe Fiona did really like him.

"You made it," Adam smiled at the girl he liked as she settled herself into the chair. She had a big, sloppy smile on her face, and her chocolate curls were held back with a cute headband.

Fiona looked shocked at Adam's response. "How could I resist spending time with you-" she leaned forward towards the couple sitting across from her, still grinning, "Eli, and Clare."

Adam's face suddenly turned into a frown, watching Fiona's uneasy actions.

_Oh shit, she's drunk._

He had no idea what to do.

Fiona straightened up, moving her purse strap off her shoulder and staring at Clare flirtatiously. "You have pretty eyes," she commented.

Clare's eyes widened hugely, and her eyebrows rose. Fiona wasn't…flirting, was she? _No, that's ridiculous_, Clare thought, giving Fiona an unsure smile, not knowing how to respond.

"Um…" Clare glanced at Eli uneasily. "Thanks."

"The color of that shirt does nothing for them," Fiona added, looking over Clare's body. Clare inhaled a small gasp and looked down at herself, feeling self-conscious and annoyed at Fiona. Who the hell did she think she was saying something like that?

Eli sensed Clare's anger and knew that the lunch wouldn't end well if he didn't do something. "Dude," he whispered to Adam. "You need to get her out of here, she's wasted."

Fiona leaned into Eli's face, a stupid smile still on her cheeks. Her breath smelled like champagne. "It's not very nice to whisper, is it?" she scolded Eli, as Adam watched, absolutely mortified. Fiona leaned back, pleased, her gaze flickering on everyone at the table. Adam sighed.

"Come on," he said quietly. "Let's go for a walk."

Fiona looked at him confusedly. "But we just got here!" she complained, smacking her hand onto the table. She looked at Clare flirtatiously again.

_Am I hallucinating?_ Clare wondered to herself.

"Besides," Fiona continued, smiling at Clare, and placing her hand on top of Clare's. Clare stiffened. "Clare and I, are really hitting it off." At this remark, Eli dragged his eyebrows together, fighting off a smirk at his girlfriend's expression.

_No, we're really not_, Clare wanted to protest. But for the sake of Adam, she simply smiled and placed her other hand on top of Fiona's. Fiona beamed.

_I hope she's not getting the wrong idea_, Clare thought.

Adam interjected. "No, I…want to be alone with you," he elucidated.

Fiona's face went from confusion to understanding. "Oh…" she trailed off, smiling at Eli and Clare again. "Let's take a walk," she agreed.

Adam stood up and walked over to Fiona's chair. "Come on," he beckoned her, taking her hand. She rose unsteadily, still looking at Clare.

"We should go shopping," Fiona commented to the curly haired girl. "Call me!" she managed to add as Adam dragged her away.

An uncomfortable silence came over Eli and Clare as Eli twiddled his fingers together nervously and Clare seethed silently.

"Uh…she seems nice?" Eli tried in a pathetic attempt to placate Clare. Clare shot him a dirty look, which quickly turned into a blush.

"I think…she was…_flirting_ with me," Clare whispered, ducking her head.

Eli's face twisted up like he had just sucked a raw lemon. "What?"

Clare flushed. "I'm probably just hallucinating. It just seemed like it, that's all."

Eli stared at Clare for a beat longer before exploding into laughter. Clare smacked him in the arm, causing him to laugh harder.

"Eli!" Clare whined. "It's not funny!"

"I'm not-I'm not laughing at you, it's just- I- she was- and I just realized- and oh my god!" Eli threw his head back and howled in hysterics. Clare glowered at him before getting up.

"I despise you," she declared primly. "It's not funny that she was flirting with me."

Tears streamed down Eli's cheeks from laughter. "She was drunk, Clare. That's what makes it funny." He laughed again.

Clare rolled her eyes, and started walking away. "I just need to freshen up," she called to Eli before exiting the room.

Clare walked down the hallway, her shoes clacking against the hallway floor, when someone suddenly reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Clare-bear," Fiona slurred, pulling Clare into her chest and enveloping her in a hug. Clare cringed and tried to wriggle free, but Fiona tightened her grip.

"Fiona," Clare squeaked. "Let go!"

"But don't you like this?" Fiona asked, taking her hand and brushing it over Clare's breasts. Clare gasped and stiffened from…pleasure? No. She couldn't like this.

"Let go," Clare demanded.

"Don't you like this?" Fiona asked again, swooping her long hands down and brushing against the crotch area of Clare's pants. Clare bit her lip to keep a moan from escaping.

"Let go," Clare repeated, but this time it was softer, with less force. Fiona grinned, encouraged.

"And don't you like this?" Fiona bent her head down and placed her lips on Clare's neck, where she kissed it wetly and sucked. Clare tightened her small hands into fists, and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Stop," she whispered.

"Or do you like this?" Fiona moved her lips from Clare's neck and held them an inch from Clare's mouth, their hot breaths echoing off of each other's faces. Clare opened her eyes and found herself staring into the drunken ones of Fiona. Suddenly, Clare felt an uncomfortable throbbing in her area.

Oh god, she could _not_ be getting turned on by this. She needed to just leave, turn around, get Fiona's hands off of her, and-

Fiona crashed her lips onto Clare's, and Clare immediately opened her mouth without a second thought. Fiona's champagne breath swam in, but Clare didn't care as she lifted her hands up to tangle them in Fiona's hair. Fiona groaned as she thrust her tongue inside of Clare's mouth, exploring every single inch of space inside. She moved her hands onto Clare's breasts, where she felt the nipples harden as her hands ran over them. She squeezed and groped, earning groans from Clare's mouth.

Clare backed Fiona up against a row of lockers, where things escalated. Fiona dipped her hand into Clare's pants, rubbing against the moist spot that Clare had made on her panties. Clare involuntarily jerked her hips forward, the sensation of Fiona's rubbing driving her crazy. She continued to kiss Fiona with unimaginable power, biting and nipping on Fiona's lower lip, the moans coming out of Fiona's mouth making her nuts. She grinded her hips against Fiona's, feeling Fiona grind back, feeling Fiona's breasts against hers, her tongue still tangled inside Fiona's mouth, and Fiona's hand still on her-

"Oh my God, CLARE?"

Clare tore her mouth away from Fiona's and stared, horrified at the angry voice coming towards her.

"Hey, Eli…"

**Did you like? I wanted to make a story so you guys would forgive me for taking so long to update Temptation **


End file.
